Retracing Steps: Recover Progress
by ComWhiteWitch
Summary: Vanitas had it all, especially the girl of his dreams. That was until she spoke the words 'I love you'. What could he do? So he did what most men would do and left. Now months down the road he realized his mistakes due to everything not being so perfect anymore. From being the one on top of the world to the sinking ship in the ocean, Vanitas plans on getting his life back on track.
1. Chapter 1

_Her touch, the brush of her skin, her voice and the deep look in her eyes. They were all wrong, every detail and every piece. As much as I thought I would like it, I didn't. Not one bit, because they weren't hers. They weren't the ones I actually wanted or really desired. No one could replace the ghost feeling of my true want and need. I need her, scratch that I want her, lust or even impulse. Every single part from head to toe. God. I miss it. I fucked up._

"Vanitas? Why'd you stop?" A brunette laid underneath him as she stared up at his beautiful face while running her hands through his raven hair. "Did I do something?" She tilted her head to the side to get a better look upon his expressionless motions.

He stared at her like she was someone he didn't know. Of course, she doesn't know what's going on through his head. Without a word or another thought Vanitas pulled away from her and sat on the edge of his bed. He wasn't sure what was going on in his head anymore.

Vanitas wasn't the guy that thinks much, if anything he thought with something else, but recently it was bad. Real bad. It was as if something in his mind or soul just clicked and he realized that he just wasn't happy. Instead he was a real asshole to people. Never cared for much and always got what he wanted. It was like if anyone looked into his golden hues then they would practically do his bidding, as if his smile wasn't enough either. Maybe it was because he looked like an 'angel'? That is what he had heard in those gossip magazines of sorts.

"Well are you going to answer me?" The brunette sat up slowly and moved towards him trying to get him to look at her. She wanted him but he didn't want her and that made her jealous. The closer she got the more he wouldn't look at her. "Aw, come on Vanitas. I know you want to." As her voice lowered she sat behind him and wrapped her legs around his waist to bite the tip of his ear. "Just come back to bed."

Vanitas growled low in the back of his throat out of disgust. He's been with this woman for months, hell 8 months and she didn't satisfy him like the other one did. With his anger growing he pushed her off and stood up. "Enough Olette. Get the hell out." His back was toward her and he didn't make any movements to look at her, but only lifted his arm and pointed to the door. He didn't need to see her, he knew how she was, even though he stood in front of the mirror.

"Getting aggravated, now are we? What's gotten into you Vanitas? You've never acted like this before." Once again she moved slowly still trying to persuade his mind back toward the bed. "We can forget all about this, if you just come and lay down." With every attempt, he still didn't move and her frustration was only building. Eventually she stood up and ran her hand down his back and the muscles on his arms. She would get him back even if it killed him.

Vanitas snatched Olette's hand as she got closer around his body. "Olette. I said no. I mean it. Don't piss me off any more than you already have." He threw her hand away and walked over to the door to open it while retaining his anger. He couldn't help but get mad that's all anyone ever did was piss him off but not his maiden not his one and only true desire. She knew how to calm him and even relax his ridged body. Just by looking into her eyes he could relax but still all of that was gone.

"We both know you won't go back down that road. You tried so hard to get out of it. Now I'm going to go to the store and act like none of this happened, when I get back I expect an apology and an explanation." Her words were like fire and ice being spit out of her mouth. She was so beyond frustration that she was the one that wanted to do something instead of him. Fumbling around the room and looking for her clothes that she struggled to put on, she couldn't help but glance at the look on his face after every piece she slid on. It was anger, something in him changed and she could tell that. She knew in the beginning he never wanted her as she was only there to keep him company. She couldn't help falling in love with such a beast. Pulling her shirt down quickly and getting the creases out she grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder to walk out.

Vanitas was fed up of this woman and her constant trails of arguments. Taking one step to the side to block her from leaving, he placed both hands on her shoulders. "Is that what you think? Olette you were a fucking mistake. If you really want to know about mistakes, then go ask your parents. There's nothing between us, get the hell out and don't come back. I'm sick of you and everything you do." As he spoke he pulled her purse off her shoulder and down her arm taking it into his hands. After pushing her out of the way he placed it on his desk to rummage through it, looking for his house key.

Olette's fingers curled into her palm and both hands were placed into fists as her nails dug into her skin. She had enough and only his words caused more pain. She knew what this was and why he was doing it. He couldn't get over that over woman as much as she tried to make him forget and now it was time for her to go. She wouldn't have it. "What! Fuck you Vanitas! I've done everything for you especially trying to help you get over that obnoxious blonde! This is how you repay me?!" Her attention snapped toward her purse as he was still going through it. Raising both arms in the air she hit his back, harder than she expected because of all the rage. "Give it back Vanitas! You can't get rid of me so easily!"

He didn't seem stung by any of her emotions or pounding of her fists. Instead he just stood up with her keys in his hands as he fumbled to remove his key from the keychain. "Blasted key chains! What is this sorcery!" After many failed attempts the key was removed and the rest were placed back into her purse. Still not aware of Olette's fist pounding at his back he turned and threw the purse at her. "Out." One word was the only thing he needed to say at the moment.

The brunette wasn't aware of her purse till it hit her in the face and plummeted to the floor. The look on her face dropped as she stared at her beloved item. He got that for her on their 6-month anniversary after she complained about wanting it and now everything is going away. She couldn't handle this stress. "You'll see me again. Just you wait." Olette picked up her purse and stormed out of his room, past the kitchen and living room to the entrance of the house. She was beyond pissed and very upset. Taking the doorknob into her hand, she twisted and threw it open as it slammed against the back wall, only damaging it slightly. "Go to hell!" She stepped out and ran to her car to get in.

Vanitas only had a slight smirk on his face the entire time she stormed out. She had an attitude, that was one thing he liked about her but it caused to much trouble for him. That's why he wanted his other women back. Waiting for the front door to be opened he eventually emerged from his room only to shut the door and to look upon the damage Olette caused. "That fucking woman ruins everything." There was a slight hole but nothing he couldn't fix. "I'll get to it eventually." He cared about his house and his reputation, but this slight matter didn't bother him to much now.

A few moments later after he examined the damage he could hear a car horn outside his house. He knew it was only one person. Olette having a break down. Just thinking of it made him laugh and also quite hungry due to the events that day which caused an appetite. "Hmm. Didn't think I'd have to do this." The dark raven haired male returned to his room to fetch his belongings and cellular device. Pressing a few buttons and scrolling down his contacts he found the name he was looking for. Ventus. He hesitated a moment before clicking the call button as if he was sure he should still be doing this. Before long Ventus picked up on the second ring.

Ventus was the oldest of the four. It followed as Ventus, Vanitas, Sora, Roxas. Ventus and Roxas had the same look and posture considering years apart they were practically identical. As for Sora and Vanitas they shared some similarities, you could see the differences between the two. No matter how much everyone else despised Vanitas for what he had done, Ventus was lenient towards him. They were always close as children and Ventus knew the way Vanitas worked. Sure, he was still pissed at his little brother but who wouldn't be, he still deserved a chance. Ventus always looked for the light inside everyone's darkness, for Vanitas there was a lot of darkness but only one person was capable of dispelling that, and that was his girl, his women, his mistress. Whomever she may be called by, she made Vanitas the man he wanted to be. That was something Ventus missed about his brother so no matter what he would always be there to help him battle his own darkness when the time came.

"Yo. Vanitas! I haven't heard from you in a long-time bro? What's going on?" He could hear the obnoxious voice of his brother on the phone. "Shut it numbskull. Meet me at the Drastcos in fifteen minutes." That was all he had to say as he hung up the phone and proceeded to find an outfit of clothing and his bike keys. Dark denim jeans, plain t and a leather jacket was all his outfit consisted of but it did make girls go wild. Something about bad guys turned them on. While grabbing his keys, he put his phone and wallet into his pockets and walked to the front door to place on his boots. Biker boots. That's right he had a motorcycle, every badass guy needed one. Getting lost in his thoughts about himself he didn't realize the time and hurried out the door and onto his bike. The moment he sat down on his precious bike something was wrong. "Son of a bitch!" His tires were sliced in half. Both in fact. "I don't have time for shit. Dammit Olette!" As if he wasn't angry enough because of this woman. Taking his frustration out he threw his biker helmet to the ground then kicked it into the bushes of his house. "I'll get it later." He stormed back toward the house.

Only having one option left he walked back inside to his room to change once again. Depending on the vehicle he had to drive created his look to match. This time he threw on his black jeans, white polo and another black jacket that he had. Grabbing his white sneakers and black sunglasses he put those on and grabbed his keys to his black Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. This was also his baby, and he hardly ever took it out as it mainly sat in his garage. He also knew Olette wouldn't touch this car as he was the only one with a key to the garage.

Vanitas punched forward at the air twice and jumped around as he relaxed himself and got back into his mode. He rolled his neck, exhaled and was ready to go. Feeling cocky and like his usual self he walked out the door with his standards held high and got into his precious car. "Ah. How I missed driving this sexy beast." He ran his hand across the dash before putting the keys into the ignition and starting the engine. "Let's ride baby." Once the garage door lifted Vanitas sped out of the garage like a bat out of hell. He drove fast and moved around other cars quickly and swiftly, he would never damage his baby.

Ten minutes didn't even go by as he made it outside of Drastcos in minutes. Everyone knew Vanitas as he was high and mighty, mainly because he owned the place. "Hello Mr. Caporally. Nice to see you again." Vanitas got out of his car as the man opened the door and took his placed afterwards. "I'll be sure to take care of the car sir. Enjoy." Vanitas gave the man a death stare. "I don't want to see a single scratch on this car." The man gulped and nodded slightly as Vanitas walked into the restaurant to go meet up with his older brother. As usual his spot was picked out in the back and alone but there was only one other man back there. This place had a restaurant in the front and a bar in the back, due to being early in the morning there was no one back there.

"Shit man, I have reasons to be late." He took his place in front of his brother. Ventus just stared at him like he hasn't seen him in years. He was tall with blonde hair, blue eyes. Everything a girl also loved, plus they hardly looked related at all. "Save it. I've heard all your excuses, which one is it this time? You were too busy doing your hair to get here on time?"

"Well that does sound like me, I can't leave the house not looking like this. I mean come on, I'm pretty damn sexy. You just got lucky that I already had it done." He could tell Ventus didn't care at all what he had to say. "Anyways that's beside the point, that dumb bitch Olette slashed my bike tires cause I'm sick of her shit and kicked her out." Vanitas crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow at his brother that he was trying to impress.

"You kicked out Olette. Is that all you have to tell me after all this time?" The older brother didn't seem to care, although not hearing from Vanitas for a long time did make him happy but he would never forgive for what he did in the past. Hardly anyone forgave him which is why they never contacted each other.

"Dude. I know you're still pissed and I'm here to fix it. I kicked Olette out because I can't stand it anymore. I need my girl back in my life, she was the only one who could keep me saint and you know that yourself." He leaned forward and pointed at him as his voice raised a tiny bit considering his brother was still pissed at him after all these months.

Ventus stared at Vanitas's finger before pushing his hand aside. "Oh. Now you want to come back after everything you've done? Vanitas, you ruined her life and mentally scared it! Do you realize the moment you left she hasn't been seen since then?! We can't get her out of her room let alone her house. She doesn't pick up phone calls or hardly texts anymore. That was a year ago and guess what, it's still like that!" He slammed his hands on the table and glared at Vantias who only slumped back a bit. "Exactly. What makes you think you can just come back after what you did? She was our friend."

The owner of the store noticed the two men bickering and decided to shut the door and blinds between them and the other guests. It would be better if they didn't disrupt the rest of the place.

Taking up the courage Vanitas yelled back only getting angrier. "I know that Ventus, and I know I fucked up! That is what I'm trying to fix! You don't think I've had it easy?! I took comfort in another woman! I was a coward then and I'm not now. I'm sick of being behind the walls. I hurt the one true thing that matters to me! Nothing is the same for me anymore and I never thought for one second in my life I could ever feel like this, let alone ever act like it." He stopped to take a short breath.

"I never cared for anyone but I do for her and I need that. If it takes years to get her back I will wait! Recently, I haven't been able to eat or sleep, hell, sex isn't even the same anymore, although we never got that far." He slumped back into his chair once again. "Maybe it's because our anniversary is coming up or something but I can't handle it Ventus. I can't and you know me, usually I could care less about this."

Ventus could only stare, shocked at his brother's words. This wasn't the brother he knew in the past, hell his brother would never say anything like that, let alone even care. Deep down Ventus felt that maybe his little brother did change for the best but it took a long damn time for it to happen. "Listen, maybe I can help you but I'm not going to say it'll be easy. I doubt you'll even get in touch with her, but if you do care for her as much as you say. I'll try to help, only because you're my brother and she is one of my friends but God help me Vanitas if you're lying I'll hunt you down."

Vanitas could only chuckle slightly and half smirk at his brother's words. Who knew it would be easy to convince his older brother but he was glad it was him and not the other two. It may be the beginning but he knew that it would take some time to get to where he wanted to go. All that mattered now was if he could get her back, he would wait his entire life if there was even a slight possibility. "I'll take that. Now here is what I plan on doing." He sat back and controlled his breathing after yelling before telling his brother of his plan, but it did involve the others as well.

"I'll talk to the others for now, just relax and I'll let you know what is going on. I just hope you know, Roxas won't be too happy about this." Ventus shook his head slowly and his hair seemed to follow the motion. "You should know how he's gonna feel about all of this."

"As if I care about that numbskull. He's always been up my ass from the beginning that jealous freak. Sucks that I got to her first." He stood up before scratching the back of his head as he shuffled through his thoughts on how his plan would begin on getting back his woman. The more he thought about it the more he knew he fucked up. "I can't believe I'm going to say this... But I think I love her..." He sighed and felt the pain in his chest, a pain he hasn't felt in so long. "I love Naminé.."

"I always knew you did even when the others didn't but I also knew you couldn't admit it to yourself. That's why I plan on helping you." Ventus put his hand on Vanitas's shoulder and smiled lightly at his brother. "You'll get her back, don't worry."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't forget to read about Twisted + Burned to get the lovers point of view.

Recovery + Progress  
Chapter 2:

 _First off I absolutely despise Roxas as a brother. I never considered him or Sora as one so when he comes over to me in one of my temples you can bet damn straight I was pissed off. I know he loves Naminè but no way in hell would I let him get her, if it wasn't for Ventus I probably would've laid his ass down right here and now._

"What the hell do you want chicken wuss? Here to take my woman cause you know she's mine." He took a step towards his little brother as he walked over to them, gruffly. "Say one word and you're done."

Roxas walked right up to him to the point they were touching chests. "Listen here Vanitas if you ever! I mean ever go near Naminè or let alone hurt her, I swear with every bone in my body I'll kill you. You don't deserve her and you sure as hell don't have the right to get her back." Every word he spoke was precise and clear.

Vanitas lost it, he took one step back and lifted his arm, curling his hand into a fist to punch his brother in the face. When he brought it down Roxas moved a bit to fast so instead of his face it connected with his chest knocking him backwards. "Little punk! Get over here."

Ventus didn't move fast enough to stop the hit but he did move quick enough to end it. "Vanitas! Stop, this isn't what Naminè would want. If you want her back you can't hurt him. You know how much he means to her, plus he's your brother, our brother, what would mom and dad think?" He stood in front of Vanitas and his back toward Roxas while his arms were out stretched stopping him from going any further with the attack.

Vanitas stepped back and crossed his arms. "You're lucky you mean so much to her. If not I would've pounded your face in a long time ago." He looked toward Ventus and nodded before dropping his arms to relax. "Parents. You act like they give a rats ass about me. They never did, you know you're their favorite. If you harmed Roxas they probably would've understood why but if I do, guess where I go. The fucking jailhouse."

"I can't say they wouldn't but seriously he's not worth damaging. Think with your head. What would Nami think when she finds out." Ventus lowered his arms as well and turned to help up his younger brother/twin. "Roxas, I suggest you leave. You shouldn't be here."

Roxas got up and rubbed his chest. "Rot in hell Vanitas. I hope nothing works out between you two. She belongs to me." He stepped forward one step and puffed his chest for a second to show him that he could be tough to, although it didn't mean much to the raven haired male. After that he took his leave and left them alone.

"Glad that's over. Now Vanitas if you really think you can get her back you shouldn't have to worry about Roxas. You know how he is and he'll probably be just like last time when you dated her. He's to much of a chicken to do anything." It was weird to see Ventus sticking up for him, no one ever did but Naminè. Maybe he could have a chance if Ventus was helping him, he was quite good with women as well. "Okay. So let's get this started, sit back down."

Vanitas took his place back in front of his brother. "What I'd like to start off with is that we need more than just your help. If anyone can convince Naminè to give me a chance it'll be Kairi and to convince Kairi we need Sora. As you know they both despise me so what's your plan to fix them involved?"

"Well I already sorta half texted Kairi before Roxas stormed in here and she said she's willing to do anything that'll help her but I didn't mention you at all. On the plus side it seems Naminè came out today and was actually here." He chuckled slightly. "Surprised we didn't see her."

"You didn't. I did. She walked by with Roxas and I wanted to kill him from the moment I saw that. His hand on her back as if that was his wife or something." He slammed his fists into the table the more he thought about it.

"Woah. Bro. Calm down. I have a plan, so I assume that since Naminè is now willing to show herself, that Kairi will want to have a get together like she always has. I swear I like her and all but I don't know how Sora handles her. Her optimistic personally drives me crazy sometimes. Anyways, I'm getting off track." He shook his head to reconnect his thoughts.

"Ill find out what she plans cause she will want all of us there and then I'll mention you. Well, I should get to sora first before then. In that case I should get going." He got up and slapped his hand on his brothers shoulder. "Don't worry. It'll work out. Talk to you soon."

Vanitas watched him leave and sighed, hoping everything will go as planned. For now there was only one thing he could do. Get shit faced drunk, so he went to the bar that was across the room. "Give me the strongest thing you have." Considering it was kind of hot in the room, he removed his jacket and placed it on the chair to the right of him.

The bartender nodded and went to fetch him a drink, by this time a woman walked over to him. She had brown hair that was the length of her cheeks and curled up on the tips. Her eyes were green and she wore a light yellow dress along with brown sandals. The young girl took a seat to the left of Vanitas and smiled. "Don't tell me your Vanitas Caporally, right?"

Now was not the time and place for Vanitas to be hit on so rather than joining in on her question he ignored her and waited for his drink to be sat down in front him. Although the girl did not give up, once again she asked the same question. This time he took a moment to turn his face and glare at her, but it didn't change her motive.

"I knew it! You are, so I heard about you and Olette. Sad story, but I'm guessing you're free now." Every time she spoke her hand got closer to him until it touched his arm. She took one of her fingers and slowly dragged it up his arm. "Why dont you and I have a little fun? I heard you're pretty great at what you do consider all the times with Olette were satisfying."

This time he was by far disgusted, not only was the girl not attractive but he really wasn't in the mood for her games. "I also heard you left her for some other ratchet blonde you had a think with. What was her name? Oh Naminè. Well I can promise you that I'm a whole lot-"

Her words were cut short as he turned quickly and grabbed the sleeves of her dress, lifting her slightly of the chair. "Listen here slut. If you ever speak about her again, I'll beat you to a pulp. I don't care if you're a girl. No one talks about her like that." He let go and threw her slightly back onto the chair.

"Awe, come on. Don't you want to take a Selphie?" She could tell he didn't want any jokes. "Sorry." He replied, "but it looks like you'll just have to spend the night alone with your Selphie stick." She wasn't to fond of his response. "Well no wonder Olette left you." She straightened out her dress that he tugged on. "Excuse me? If anyone is leaving anyone, that's me. I kicked her out. Get that straight or I'll have to straighten it out." The whole time he was glaring at her like she would burst into flames right before his eyes. Being frightened once more she nodded slowly but didn't leave his side either, she was also quite intrigued by his tough act.

Finally getting his drink, he took it and downed the first one and waited for the second. The more the woman spoke the more he seemed to drink away. It soon got to the point where he couldn't drink anymore because of how drunk he was. Considering there was also no food in his stomach made the alcohol worst.

"As I was saying, I'm glad we had this talk, now I think it's time we got back to my place." The young girl hooked her arm around his and started dragging him along side while grabbing his jacket. Vanitas didn't seem to notice and went along with her for the most part. That was until his mind was playing tricks to the point where he thought she was Naminè a couple of times, even though they had nothing in common at all. "Woah. Who. What?" He kept trying to regain his thoughts but nothing was coming to mind.

"Vanitas. Come on, we're going to my place." The young brunette kept pulling on his arm but this time he didn't move but just stared at her before leaning forward to touch her face. "Nami..? Is that you..?"

"Wait, my name is Selphie. Don't tell me, you're with someone else?" He kept eye contact with her the whole time. "Great. Just my luck, hold on, didn't you said Nami?" The puzzle soon clicked in her mind. "I'm leaving. That's it." Selphie dropped his arm and pulled up her purse to storm off but Vanitas grabbed around her waist and held on. "Please don't go Naminè. Come with me. Forget Roxas he a douche anyways."

"Let me go!" She threw her head back and slammed it into his face making the guy let go. Pushing away from the crazy man she ran, leaving him and his bloody nose behind. "Son of a bitch." He rubbed his face because of how sore it became from her hard head but he didn't realize that his nose was bleeding.

"Pff. Who needs you Selfie." He chuckled loudly to himself before falling over into the street as a car seemed to pass by. Luckily the car had the capability of dodging the drunk and going on his way. "Get out of the road!" The male looked and stood up after being yelled at. "No! You get out of the road!" Finally stumbling back onto the other side of the street he looked up to see where he was. "Backward Pines" Something clicked in his mind making him realize that he was only two streets away from Naminè's home, which she lived on Sunset Boulevard.

Still having the alcohol in his system it soon brought him upon her home. "Nami! Come outside!" He yelled at her window which was viewed from the front of the house. Instead of being greeted by her, Tidus, her younger brother, came out to see him. "Vanitas! Did you come out of hiding too?" The little boy didn't know about the breakup because he was still to young to understand so to his knowledge he thought they were together. "Your nose! Let me play doctor and fix it!" He ran forward and grabbed his hand to pull him inside.

"Woah. Where's blonde?" Vanitas kept looking around the house as he was pulled along. Everything was changed around since the last time he was there which was the day he left her. "Dude. I demand to see her." He couldn't complicate with himself half the time cause of all the drinking so most of his thoughts weren't clear. Tidus placed him on top of the toilet to fix his damaged nose.

"She went out with Roxas. I don't know why though, I thought she would be with you." The boy opened the medicine cabinet and took out the safety kit, while also grabbing a cloth to wipe away the blood. "I wanna be a doctor." He put alcohol based medicine onto the cloth and started to clean the wound.

"Son of bitch! That punk!" Vanitas slightly moved and accidentally caused Tidus to hit his nose, causing more blood. "Dammit Kid look what you did. My beautiful nose, ruin." He went to touch it but the boy slapped his hand away.

"You know you shouldn't say words like that. They're bad." He pouted at Vanitas and stared at him waiting for him to apologize. "I'm just a child, I didn't do anything to you. I'm just helping. You big jerk."

Vanitas' ego was hit after the moment a child called him a jerk. "I um.. Ugh fine. I apologize." He mocked every word but Tidus didn't care at least he got an apology.

"Hold still. I'm almost done." He took out a little bandaid and placed it over his nose. "All better. It has Mickey Mouse on it. Do you want a lollipop?" His little smile shined as he did a job well done and waited for the response. "Sure." Tidus ran off to his room to find him one as he left him there.

Waiting for the perfect moment to get up, Vanitas walked to Naminè's room. Not much seemed to change except all the drawings she use to have on the wall. Once her room was filled with them but now it seemed only bits and pieces were placed around the room. He had no idea what happened to her but he did know he caused it. Stumbling he knocked over a trash can and a bunch of little paper balls fell out. "Hmm. I could play war with these." He was so out of thought that he forgot why he went in there in the first place but instead he picked up one.

"Vanitas!? Where'd you go?!" Tidus called for the older male from across the house. Not realizing what he was doing, he placed the paper ball in his jeans pocket and walked out. "Dude. Over here." The boy heard his voice and ran over to hand him the lollipop he promise. "Thank you! You were great. Now you should go home and get plenty of rest to let that nose heal. Now go on, go." He stepped behind him and started pushing him out the door. "See you real soon!"

The raven haired male looked around confused before realizing he was back outside. "Only one thing I can do." He started walking home and kept thinking about his nice cozy warm bed that he could just fall on to and pass out. After taking about an hour to walk home he made it. He grabbed the door knob and surprisingly it was already opened but he didn't question it. Just walked straight to his bed to sleep.

It seemed like hours past before he awoke but once he did he wasn't happy. Shooting straight up from out of bed his mind slowly remember the events of yesterday. "Roxas you dirty scoundrel! I swear if I get my hands-" As if something wasn't right he felt the presence of someone next to him. Taking the chance to look he gasped and got out of bed quickly. "What the hell..." It felt like from the moment he woke up his mind was playing tricks but instead his actions where.

Having a cue to wake up, a young girl sat up in the bed. "What? Who were you expecting Vanitas?" She had a smile on her face because of the surprised look he couldn't get rid of. Everything seemed to stop in that sudden moment before it all broke loose.


End file.
